The present invention relates to a table lamp, and more specifically, to a decorative table lamp.
A majority of table lamps in the marketplace today are provided for the major purpose of illumination, such as a reading light, bed-end light, or to light up a reading room, family room, or living room. Although some table lamps have decorative illumination as their secondary functions, most of these table lamps exist for the major purpose of illumination rather than decoration. With the improving life quality and standards the increasing demands thereof, the importance of decorative lightings within families, office, restaurant, bars, and other private and public places increases over time. In some settings, the decorative purpose of lamps becomes the major goal of their existence. Therefore, to achieve this goal, the marketplace needs a decorative table lamp that can be employed in various settings.
The present invention provides a decorative table lamp. The table lamp may include a base of the lamp. The base contains in its lower portion power supplying cords and a cylindrical container in an upper portion of the base. The table lamp also includes two or more rod-shaped illuminating devices placed within and preferably extending out from the cylindrical container. The rod-shaped illuminating devices are conductively coupled to the power supplying cords.